May I Have This Dance?
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Elsa didn't like to dance, until she met her. Well, she had met her before...she just met her officially, quite recently. (Elsa x OFC)
1. Chapter 1

**_JQ: Hey!_**

 ** _So sorry that I haven't been around, but a bunch of life changing things happened. I'm sorry about that, but I can't really say anything else. Also I managed to get a new job. Anyway, I've had some ideas floating around and here's one of them. I made the cover image (good ol' microsoft paint and the copy + paste). Happy reading friends!_**

* * *

 _ **Twenty-One Years Ago…**_

 _The Kingdom of Arendelle was rather alive, this evening. Taverns were opening up now, which typically meant that most of the working population would be making their way over to one of them. In particular,_ The Skogsrå Tavern & Inn _tended to be a favourite among the Royal Guard. Right at the front of the tavern were Lieutenant Jorgen,_ _Lieutenant Jurek_ _and Commander Selmann, having a drink or two after a long day of work._

 _Commander Selmann was a rather large man, roughly six foot six. He was dressed in the usual Arendellian Royal Guard attire; long green jacket with black trim, white gloves, and a tall green hat. He obviously wasn't wearing the hat right now, exposing his blonde hair with streaks of white. As he sipped on his whiskey, some of it would drip down his beard and he would absentmindedly wi_ _p_ _e it with the sleeve of his jacket._

 _Lieutenant_ _s_ _Jorgen_ _and Jurek_ _w_ _ere_ _wearing the same outfit, only_ _theirs_ _didn't bear as many badges and medals as the superior adjacent to him._ _Both young men had short dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. The only difference was their height and build; Jorgen appeared to be more muscular while Jurek was long and lean._ _The_ _young soldiers_ _observed the Commander as he remained relatively quiet, gazing into the fire beside their seating arrangements. Several moments passed before J_ _urek_ _decided that he'd break the silence._

 _"Something on your mind, Commander?"_ _The old man promptly looked up from the fire and into the curious eyes of his two companions. Selmann_ _sighed_ _heavily and let out a coarse, but short, laugh._

 _"This place is beginning to lull me to sleep," the Commander_ _told them_ _. Jurek and Jorgen looked at one another; both sported puzzled expressions._ _Sensing their confusion, Selmann continued, "Arendelle has become too neutral; barely anything goes on anymore." Jorgen shook his head and Jurek laughed. This was not an uncommon utterance, especially when it came from older guards. Arendelle_ _has gotten rather boring in the eyes of the militants; no wars, no invasions...absolutely nothing._

 _Although Arendelle was quite peaceful, the townsfolk enjoyed the freedom and quaintness of it. The kingdom had become a safe haven, where the people could flourish and socialize without fear. Jorgen shook his head once more, taking a swig of his beer._

 _"Be careful what you wish for, Commander."_ _Jurek responded, sipping on his own drink. Before the Commander could retort, there was a loud thud, against the entrance of the tavern. The entire establishment halted their activities, so that everyone could eavesdrop on the commotion._

 _More loud bangs were heard, along with a woman's cries and a man's angry tone. Every other guest in the room looked to the three guards. Immediately the three men got up and rushed to the tavern's entrance._

 _"_ _This is more like it!" Selmann exclaimed while Jurek and Jorgen rolled their eyes._ _The three large men burst through the doors of the tavern and_ _began to scan the scene in front of them._

 _A young woman, probably about_ _the age of_ _fifteen, was in a fight for her life with a large bandit._ _She was clothed in a red nightgown that halted just over her knees. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and the rest of her features were unrecognizable because of the fight she was in. The bandit was fully clothed in heavy clothing. He appeared to be an ice harvester, upon closer examination. He had a dark brown beard and his facial expression was aggravated._

 _Jorgen began to piece the puzzle together; the woman must have been from the nearby brothel and this ice bandit must not have paid her properly. Therefore, the two were now in a fist fight._

 _"You owe me three hundred!" the young woman cried, swinging her fist into the man's jaw._ _The man obviously did not like that. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders and held her up. She tried_ _to wiggle herself out of his grasp, but escape appeared futile. "ARGH!" the woman continued, "Let me go!"_ _The man smirked._

 _"As you wish." with one swift movement, the large man tossed the woman, head first, into the stone path below them. Jurek and Selmann immediately pulled out their swords as the woman's cries mixed with the sounds of cracked bones. The bandit, realizing he was in trouble, began to run away from the guards._

 _"STOP, FIEND!" Selmann shouted after him. Jurek began to charge after the man with Selmann close behind him. Jorgen, however, dropped all of his weapons and went to the woman's side._

 _Much to his dismay, the woman had suffered greatly, with an open head wound on the top of her skull that was too damaged to repair. She also had some bruising and a broken wrist. Jorgen held the woman in his arms in a poor effort to comfort her. They sat while onlookers were scrambling about and watching. Jorgen didn't care for the audience and neither did she._

 _"You're..." the woman struggled to speak, "...you don't have to...to hold..." without finishing her sentence, Jorgen hushed her._

 _"It's alright, don't say anything." he instructed. Without warning, the woman grabbed his collar, with her free hand, and pulled him closer._

 _"In my cabin..." she sighed, "She's in my...cab..." suddenly aware of the woman's instructions, Jorgen's eyes widened and he tried to listen._

 _"Yes?! Who's she?"_

 _"My...baby…Please…" after all that she'd been through, the woman began to sob, "get...her..." and with a final breath, the woman succumbed to her injuries. She quickly turned colder than the evening air and Jorgen felt his heart sink. He carefully placed her on the ground and asked some townsfolk to help him move the body._

 _Sadly, this wasn't the only tragedy that Jorgen had witnessed in the passing months. Not too long ago, there was an accident near the blacksmith's shed on the eastern side of the kingdom. It burst into flames, setting that portion of the city ablaze. Unfortunately, Jorgen's home was in that district; his wife, Magnotta, and his son, Denison, couldn't escape the smoke and flames. While the fire was going on, he was at the castle, training. Jorgen knew, deep down, that there was nothing that he could've done differently; the accident was unpredictable._

 _As a few other townsfolk helped Jorgen move the young woman's body out of the open, Selmann rushed over to his side. He quickly acknowledged the Commander's presence._

 _"Did you get him?" Jorgen asked. Selmann sighed._

 _"He evaded capture by scaling the houses." Selmann said in exhausted disbelief, "Who knew someone that size could climb like a squirrel?" before Selmann could ask about the woman, he saw the blood on the stone path before approaching Jorgen. Selmann shook his head. "Jurek has gone to alert King Agnarr of the tragedy." Selmann made an effort to leave the scene, but Jorgen stopped him._

 _"Commander, I have reason to believe this woman has left behind a child." that was the only thing to stop the large soldier in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the lieutenant. His eyes were wide and full of concern._

 _"What are we doing, standing around then?!"_

 _ **Three hours later at Arendelle Castle…**_

 _"That's horrible..." Queen Iduna gasped, holding a sleeping infant closer to her chest. Princess Elsa had just been put to sleep when Lieutenant Jurek had interrupted, alerting them of the crime that was committed. Jurek nodded sadly, agreeing with the queen._

 _"Aye," he was holding his hat in his hands, as a sign of his disdain, "she was a very young woman."_

 _"Any clue what started the argument?" King Agnarr inquired, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder pulling her closer to him. Jurek shrugged in response to the question._

 _"Not sure, but due to the clothing she was wearing and the location and time of incidence, we believe she worked at a brothel." Agnarr nodded in consideration._

 _"Very well," he said, "there shall be a reward for the fiend and also a public statement issued." The queen and king dismissed Jurek, but before he could leave, a handful of royal guards came bounding into the throne room with Jorgen in the center. Agnarr and Iduna were very puzzled. The guards looked panicked and concerned._

 _"Please gentlemen," Iduna said, gently bouncing in place to soothe the tiny princess in her arms, "I had just gotten Elsa to sleep. This can wait until dawn." before anything else could be said, an infant began to cry. Agnarr and Iduna looked down at Elsa, but the princess was sound asleep. Confusion laced their features and Jorgen stepped forward with a small bundle in his grasp. Swaddled in old blankets was a tiny baby, probably just a month old. Iduna and Agnarr looked to the lieutenant for an answer and he replied,_

 _"May I keep her in the castle, where it is safe?" before the king or queen could respond, the head maid, Gerda, came rushing through the small group, took a look at the tiny infant and gasped._

 _"The poor creature!" she exclaimed worriedly, "She needs nourishment!" before anything else could be said, Gerda took the baby and rushed to the nursery. Iduna followed, slowly._

 _"I'm going to see if she needs assistance." the queen announced. Before departing, she looked down at her own sleeping infant, "Let's go help our guest, Elsa."_

 _Agnarr sighed, when Gerda and Iduna left, and looked to Jorgen._

 _"You will be her new parent?" he asked and Jorgen nodded._

 _"This is my second chance," he stated, "I wasn't there for my family, but I can be there for her." Agnarr smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder; he respected Jorgen's kindness._

 _"That is honourable, my friend." Agnarr said, "What's the child's name to be?"_

 _"Her name is Magnotta." the rest of the guards, in the room, gasped. He had chosen to name the baby after his deceased wife. Agnarr pulled Jorgen into a tight embrace._

 _"A beautiful name, indeed."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: Hey Y'all!**_

 _ **So, a tiny bit of explanation. The plot for this story was the original story for "That Can Be Arranged" and my soul was dying not being able to post it. "That Can Be Arranged" was meant to be what I personally thought should be the Frozen sequel, but the original idea, as you may have figured out, is a tad bit darker. Anyway, this story was inspired, and renamed, by the song "May I Have This Dance" by Francis And The Lights featuring Chance the Rapper. Go have a listen!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, because, as I have already said, it was supposed to be "That Can Be Arranged". Happy reading friends! And also to my fellow Canadian readers, HAPPY CANADA DAY!**_

* * *

 _ **8 Years Later…**_

 _It was a typical early afternoon, in Arendelle Castle. Princess Anna, now age 5, was walking around the upper levels of the castle all by herself. Lately, her older sister, Crown Princess Elsa, had not been playing with her, let alone communicating with her. Anna didn't exactly know of the reason for this and it never ceased her yearning for her sister's slightest reaction._

 _The young redheaded royal had just finished knocking on her sister's door. She did this, probably, five to ten times a day. Since locking Elsa away, King Agnarr had lowered the castle tending staff. Whoever was left of the staff noticed the immense desperation, within Princess Anna, for the most minimal contact with the elder princess._

 _Gerda, the castle's head servant for about a decade and a half, was increasingly worried for the young princess. Having watched over and taken care of the royal sisters, Gerda felt more than compelled to help the girl cope with Elsa's absence._

 _Anna passed by Gerda, as the woman was making her usual afternoon rounds. The princess said 'hello' rather enthusiastically, as she always had. Before Anna could make her way passed the maid, Gerda had a brilliant idea._

 _"Miss Anna?" she asked. Bright teal eyes met her own, with a bright and freckled smile._

 _"Yes Gerda?" the redhead responded, politely._

 _"How would you like to help a friend and I with making some sandwiches?" upon uttering the word 'sandwiches', Gerda was delighted by the look of pure innocence and eagerness of the girl. She, personally, hadn't seen that reaction in the young royal for quite some time._

 _"OH, would I?!" Anna responded, excitedly. "I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, sandwiches!" Gerda laughed and took the small girl's hand._

 _"Well come on then," Gerda began to lead her to the kitchen, "we musn't waste any time."_

 _Of course, it took a few minutes to get from the upper level of the castle down to the kitchen; Arendelle castle was pretty large for it's time. Gerda was amused at the anticipation that laced the princess' features. Anna was extremely excited as she had never been in any of the servant spaces._

 _Once they got down to the kitchen, Anna couldn't stop bouncing._

 _"Miss Anna," Gerda chastised, "please settle down." Gerda really didn't want there to be any unnecessary mess happening. As Gerda began to calm the redhead, another servant came into view. A tall and lanky young boy, with messy brown hair and fair skin. He was bringing in groceries from the market, in large woven baskets. The baskets were half his size and he looked discomforted by the weight in his arms. The boy appeared to be about ten years old. He smiled as he laid eyes on Gerda and Anna._

 _"Afternoon Gerda and Princess Anna." the servant boy greeted. His voice was shaky from holding the heavy items. Gerda smiled and quickly took one of the two large baskets from him and set them on the counter. The boy mirrored the gesture. Once both baskets were settled, Gerda turned to him with a stern look on her face._

 _"Eldon," she chastised, "I told you to not go to the market without help; you'll strain your growing limbs." Gerda maintained her attitude while Eldon just rolled his eyes._

 _"I did ask for help!" he argued. He pointed behind him at the door and turned to look at it, expectantly. He frowned when he realized that the doorway was empty. He turned to look at Gerda; her arms were crossed and she wore an unamused expression, as if to silently say 'I'm waiting'. Eldon sighed and slammed his palm to his face. He threw his head back and hollered._

 _"MAGGIE!" he cried, "WHERE'D YA GO?!" before Gerda could scold him anymore, Anna heard quick footsteps approaching from the opposite end of the kitchen. A new person had now made their way into the space; a little girl, about the age of eight. She had a huge smile on her face, shoulder-length dirty blonde locks and slightly tanned skin. But what really got Anna intrigued was the young girl's eyes; they were a light gray colour. She had never seen that type of eye colour before._

 _"Relax, Eldon," the young girl said. She also had a basket, in her arms, from the market. She placed the basket on the counter, next to the others and went to Gerda's side. "I went through the shortcut." she then looked up at Gerda and smiled. "Hi, Gerda!"_

 _Gerda turned, downwards, to face the young blonde girl. She raised a questioning eyebrow and maintained a strict expression._

 _"And what have I told you, about wandering away on your own, Miss Magnotta?" said girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Magnotta huffed and began to mock the older woman's voice._

 _"Ahem!" the blonde began, "'You musn't wander off on your own, Miss Magnotta; not unless you want to be taken by ruffians!'" Gerda huffed, a bit cross with the girl's mockery._

 _"I do not sound that way!" Gerda chastised, poking Magnotta in her nose. Magnotta began to rub the pain away while Eldon laughed. He then bid them adieu, as he had to help in the garden. He made one last jest at Magnotta and departed from the kitchen. "Anyway, Miss Anna would like to help us make lunch. Magnotta, help her with the preparations?" Anna turned to the girl, hopefulness in her eyes. Magnotta rolled her eyes._

 _"Like I have a choice." Magnotta muttered. Gerda narrowed her eyes at the girl._

 _"What was that, young lady?" She asked. Magnotta immediately began to bat her eyelashes innocently._

 _"Oh, but of course, Gerdy! I live for servitude!"_

 _"That's my girl." Gerda then turned to Anna, "You behave now, and listen to Miss Magnotta." Anna nodded and waved excitedly as Gerda began to leave the room. "I'll be back, shortly. Please refrain from setting the tables on fire, Magnotta."_

 _"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" the blonde protested. Gerda chuckled and continued on her way. Magnotta sighed; this wasn't the first time she's been teased by other castle staff. Rather than dwelling on her tormentors, she turned her attention to the little redheaded princess. She took her time in visually assessing the girl. Sensing the unexpected judgment, Anna stood straight, like a soldier awaiting role call. Magnotta circled the girl and rubbed her chin in concentration. After about thirty seconds, Magnotta crossed her arms and nodded her approval. "You'll do, Red." Anna let out a sigh of relief._

 _Magnotta walked over to the counter and began to unpack the goodies that she and Eldon had brought in from the market. Anna watched tentatively, before Magnotta said,_

 _"Well? Are you gonna help me with the sandwiches or not?" with a cheeky grin, the redheaded princess bounded off towards her new friend. Once all the food items were unpacked, Magnotta turned to the young princess and stuck out her hand. "I'm Magnotta, but you can call me Maggie." Anna, seeing her father do something similar before, took hold of the blonde's hand with hers and began to shake with all her might._

 _"I'm Princess Anna!" she said while Magnotta laughed._

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _As the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, Anna began to settle in nicely with two young servants. Anna still missed her sister, gravely, but befriended Maggie and Eldon in Elsa's absence. Thus the princess was no longer deprived of the attention she craved._

 _ **End of Prologue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: Hiya friends!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 3! I think it's kind of short and pointless, but that's up for you guys to decide. I've got work in 11 hours. Things will pickup once all the introductory bits are done for all of my characters. Yes; ALL of my characters. Let me know how I'm doing! Critiques are just as helpful as praise!**_

 _ **Also let me know what you think of the characters too! I mean...characters are sort of important.**_

 _ **Happy reading! Continue being amazing!**_

* * *

It was exactly a week after the events of Queen Elsa's coronation. The town was visibly thrilled about their new and improved queen and the castle staff felt much better about interacting and getting to know the monarch. She was just as reserved and closed off as they thought she would be, but those who saw her, frequently, noticed the effort that Elsa was putting in.

While Elsa was off doing queen things, and Kristoff continued to harvest ice, Anna continued to frequent her castle servant friends. She was making her way to the stables, to find her very best friend. Both unfortunately and fortunately, she ran into her second favourite.

"Hey, Eldon!" the princess greeted. The boy's brown hair was no longer messy and wild; his hair was combed back, in a sophisticated manner. He was dressed in the regular Arendelle Castle servant's attire; off-white puffy dress shirt, dark green vest and brown trousers. He added his own flare by wearing a purple neck tie. Currently, the boy was brushing the mane of one of the royal stallions. The beasts were so large, that even at his height, he had to stand on a stool. He smiled as Anna approached him.

"Hey, Anna!" Eldon responded. He quickly shoved the horse brush into one of his pockets and hopped off of the stool. He then wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead before making his way over to Anna. "How's it going?" he asked her. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, I'm great!" she said, walking towards him and the horse. "I've been so great, actually!" she continued, going to pet the horse on his nose.

"Actually?" Eldon inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Anna said, in near disbelief. "I finally have my sister back, and I made some awesome new friends!" Eldon raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Suddenly realizing what she had just implied, Anna quickly began to backtrack and explain. She began to use her animated speech and hand gestures but all Eldon could do was laugh and stop her from going any further.

"It's okay, you deserve it." the servant boy reassured. Eldon knew Anna for the better part of his life, and subsequently hers. He had witnessed her at her worst, most often she'd be upset about not seeing her sister. That was apart of the reason why he was a little skeptical about the queen. "I still don't know about your sister though." Eldon admitted. He was always one to be very up front with people, especially those he cared for. Anna laughed and brushed off his comment, like she normally did with awkward or negative situations.

"Well, I mean, no one's seen her around...so I kind of get it." Anna quickly made her way closer to Eldon and took his hand in hers. "I know that this is a turning point for, literally _everyone_ , but trust me! Just be patient with her, and you'll see!" Eldon rolled his eyes.

"Well of course; she's the queen." he said, blatantly, "I can't really do otherwise." Anna shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You sound like Maggie." she told him, and he smirked.

"I believe it; if you spend about twenty-one years with the bitch, you're bound to succumb to her habits." he chuckled and she hit him in his left shoulder.

"Cut it out, Don; you love her as much as I do!" Anna accused, lightly. The servant boy blushed and visibly tensed.

"Ha...yeah..."

"Where is she anyway?" the redhead princess asked, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing the scene around her. Nothing but horses, stable hands and the faint smell of...unpleasantness. Anna shook her head, realizing that Eldon was answering her. She had a tendency to drift off in thought. "Sorry Don; what'd you say?"

"I said that she's probably talking with her dad." Eldon repeated, "So my guess is that she's with him in the courtyard." Anna clapped excitedly.

"Thanks, Eldon!" She gave him a quick hug and went on her way, "I'll see you later!" Eldon shook his head.

"Later!" he called back, knowing she probably wouldn't hear him anyway. With a happy sigh, the servant boy went back to his previous tasks.

…

In the courtyard, Lieutenant Jorgen was having a stroll with his daughter. He rarely had any time off from work and she was recently on an educational exchange with an allied kingdom. Magnotta had spent two months in a small Spanish territory, learning art. Jorgen rarely saw her anyway, as she helped out with work in the castle throughout her life.

Since adopting the girl, many years ago, Jorgen had felt that his life was complete; he had a family again. Even though his life was nothing compared to how he thought it would turn out, he was extremely happy and proud of his daughter...even though she caused a significant amount of trouble.

"No," Jorgen answered, "you may not build your own carriage." Magnotta and Eldon went on a horse drawn carriage ride, before she left on her voyage. Long story short, they crashed it into the fjord and Jorgen was not letting her get a new one. The young woman sighed.

Magnotta hadn't changed much, since her younger years. Her dirty blonde hair was longer now falling just a few inches lower than her shoulders. Her skin was slightly tanned from all her time working outside and she stood at a height just under her father's shoulders. Her main features, however, were her light gray eyes. Jorgen had no clue where they came from as he recalled her mother's eyes being brown. Thinking about her mother, Jorgen realized that she must have gotten her looks from her biological father. After doing research on Magnotta's birth mother, the Arendelle Royal Guard figured out that Magnotta's biological father left way before her birth.

Jorgen hoped to one day punch the living daylights out of the man who gave up his rights as a parent. Jorgen, especially back then, would have given anything to get his family back.

"Dad, listen;" Magnotta said, debating with her father, "I'll make the carriage and if it breaks, there's no need for warranty! I can fix it because I made it!" Jorgen rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have any idea how money works?" Jorgen asked her, "You'll have to refund yourself for supplies, but you work and live at the castle so think about it: who's money will you be spending?" Magnotta stroked her chin, appearing to be in deep thought about her next sentence.

"But don't you love me enough to help me out?" she batted her eyelashes innocently and Jorgen just raised a judgmental eyebrow.

"Don't you love me enough to _not_ make me go into debt?" he inquired in response. Magnotta approached her father and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You stop that." before Jorgen could retort, the pair of blondes heard Magnotta's nickname being called from a distance. Both the lieutenant and his daughter turned around to see the princess bounding towards them. Magnotta smirked while her father just shook his head. "Well, _dearest Papa,_ the princess summons me." the blonde leaned up on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on her father's cheek. "I'll see you at dinner!" she began to run towards Anna.

"If you're not late, that is!" Jorgen called out, before shaking his head once more and making his way to the throne room. If there was one thing that the castle staff agreed upon, it was that Magnotta and Princess Anna were handfuls. Although his daughter was his responsibility, Jorgen was just thrilled that Anna, at the very least, would be the Queen's problem now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**JQ: Hey everybody!**_

 _ **Here's chappy 4! Enjoy reading!**_

 _ **Continue being awesome possums!**_

* * *

Jorgen was making his way back to the training grounds when Hilda, the head of the queen's advisory staff, requested him. Jorgen and Hilda didn't like one another much, but because of their positions they had to bite the bullet and remain civil. Jorgen sighed and turned to face Hilda. She was a tall woman, appearing to be rather frail. Her eyes, however, were as hollow as a dead log. The bags and wrinkles on her visage were tell tale signs of her experience at the castle. Jorgen would be lying if he said he wasn't even the slightest bit frightened by the woman.

"Yes, Hilda?" he asked, as she approached.

"I would like to have a word with you, before you continue with your duties." Jorgen rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"If this is another bash on the royal guard uniforms, I am not going to waste another breath in light of your presence." was the lieutenant's immediate response. It was Hilda's turn to roll her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She scoffed and took another few steps towards Jorgen.

"Listen you ignorant bastard," she seethed, glaring into his eyes, "if I wanted to hear your annoying and pest-like voice, I would have much rather taken a stroll through the pig sty." the two continued a stare-off, before Hilda started to speak again. "It has come to the advisory staff's attention that –!"

"You mean 'your' attention –!"

"that the queen is emotionally and physically available for a suitor." Hilda said, as Jorgen's face contorted in confusion. Elsa had just learned to trust people, and herself. She couldn't possibly be ready for marriage. Any normal person couldn't expect that of her.

"What the hell makes you think she's ready for that?" Jorgen inquired, angrily. Hilda shrugged her shoulders.

"She told us."

"What?"

"Are you dense?" Hilda spat back at him, "She told us, when we asked." Jorgen shook his head.

"Well what exactly did you ask of her?"

"We asked if she would be opposed to selecting suitors, and she replied 'No, I wouldn't'." Jorgen only continued shaking his head, as he made his way to the queen's study. He needed to hear this from the young woman, herself.

Because he was held at such a high standard, at Arendelle Castle, he would be assisting the advisory staff in picking a suitor. He wasn't ready to do that, and he sure as hell didn't think Elsa would be either.

…

"Well, it's true." Elsa said calmly, as Jorgen asked her about the conversation between her and Hilda. "I would not be opposed to searching for a suitor."

"Elsa," Jorgen sighed, putting his face in his left palm, "do you actually want to get married right now?" he looked up from the ground and watched as Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, not right now. But I figured that if I told them 'yes', then they'd search and leave me alone." the young queen admitted. Before Jorgen could say anything else, Elsa put her hand up to halt his impending response. "I don't have to say 'yes', so until then, they'll just be wasting their time." Jorgen sighed again and smiled. He was only a little annoyed that he had to play 'father figure'.

"I admire your diabolical loop trap for the annoying staff," he admitted, "but they believe you're being serious." Jorgen explained, "It is their job to find the perfect suitor, and I absolutely guarantee you that they will be more annoying every single time they bother you to 'meet' a new young man." It was Elsa's turn to sigh.

"I know but honestly, Jorgen, I just wanted her out of my hair." Jorgen took one look at the young queen's exhausted expression and gave in. "I'm trying so hard to just get back on track, but they keep coming in and pestering me about _everything_." Jorgen let out a soft chuckle and pitied the young royal.

"I'm just letting you know that they might be more of a nuisance now that you're letting them do that." he warned. "They are relentless; you know this." Jorgen wasn't wrong. Nothing was more important and alluring than royal bloodlines. The queen was twenty-one now, so that meant she was another year closer to losing her appeal. Yes, this was a real issue that Jorgen thought was absolutely preposterous.

"I know." Elsa said exasperatedly. "At least I bought myself some time." Jorgen chuckled again. He couldn't imagine the immense feeling of dread, looming over the young queen, about the expectations placed onto her. He was feeling a large amount of pity for the girl. Yes, that's exactly what she was; a girl. A girl that was expected to rule a country in light of her downfall.

"An extra bit of emphasis on the word 'some'." Jorgen replied, as he left the room. He felt bad for her, as all the eyes would be on her every move. However he knew how she was; if anyone could pull off the impossible, it had to be Elsa.

…

"So, I missed a ton huh?" Magnotta inquired, as she sipped on her red wine. As she had just concluded her temporary studies in the Spanish territories, Magnotta had missed the icy debacle that was the Great Snowstorm. Anna nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, big time." the princess answered. "There was snow _everywhere_." she continued to tell the tale of her sister's notorious snowstorm. Magnotta observed the princess' wild hand gestures and could not hide the smile from her face. She missed the quirky princess immensely during her travels. Anna went on and on about the events from last week, but there was one portion of the story that Magnotta wished to focus on.

"How about that blonde dude?" Magnotta asked, blindsiding the princess during her storytelling.

"Um, sorry?"

"You heard me, Red. The blonde dude." Magnotta repeated, "You know; the one you found and brought back home?" Anna laughed nervously and began to play with one of her braids.

"You make it sound like he's a stray dog." Magnotta shrugged, pouring herself some more wine.

"Is that so wrong?"

"Well a bit..." Anna admitted, "but you aren't known for your nice comments, are you?" the dirty blonde shrugged again. She had no snarky comeback for that. The castle staff hand tended to be quite brash and forthcoming with her commentary.

"I guess I'm not." the blonde replied, "But you aren't known for your bright ideas." the redheaded princess gasped aloud.

"Ow, hurtful!" Anna began to slap Magnotta on her shoulders, causing her wine to displace. All the blonde could do was laugh.

"What?!" she chuckled, "It's what I do!" the two girls continued to catch up with one another until Gerda waltzed in and told them that dinner was almost ready.


End file.
